Beach
by ByeolBaek
Summary: [Comeback Fanfic] Jongin baru bertemu dengannya sore hari dipinggir pantai. Saat langit berwarna jingga dan saat matahari mulai setengah terbenam. "Aku baru melihatmu. Siapa namamu?" "-Do Kyungsoo" YAOI! Kaisoo! Tanpa Edit! RnR Please
_Beach_

 _._

 _._

 _Character's : Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin_

 _Genre : Romance, Fantasy_

 _Disclaimer : All Characters are belong to God. But, this story and plot belong to ByeolBaek._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

…

* * *

Jongin baru bertemu dengannya sore hari dipinggir pantai. Saat langit berwarna jingga dan saat matahari mulai setengah terbenam.

"Aku baru melihatmu. Siapa namamu?"

"-Do Kyungsoo"

* * *

Apa kau percaya? Arwah pun mungkin dapat merasakan jatuh cinta ..

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari adalah waktu yang sangat menyenangkan untuk berolahraga. Terutama setelah kau melewati harimu yang penuh dengan stress, dan kerja keras. Yah, setidaknya itulah pikiran seorang Kim Jongin. Pekerja keras yang selalu menanamkan prinsip sempurna dalam otaknya. Maka tak heran jika ia dapat mengambil posisi CEO kurang dari 2 tahun.

Jongin tengah mengikat tali sepatunya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk jogging di sore hari ini. Setelah dirasa tali sepatunya terikat sempurna ia segera bergerak keluar dari apartementnya.

Jongin memulai dengan berjalan santai dari depan apartementnya. Ia sesekali tersenyum pada orang yang menyapanya. Kemudian ia menuju kearah barat dari apartementnya,dimana pantai berpasir putih dan air laut berwarna biru yang tenang menyapanya.

Jongin menyebrangi jalan kemudian mulai ber jogging di trotoar pantai. Benda putih yang menghantarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya terpasang di telinganya. Menambah semangatnya untuk berolahraga di sore hari.

.

Jongin telah sampai di.. entahlah dimana. Mungkin sudah cukup jauh dari apartementnya. Garis pantai yang ia lalui ternyata cukup jauh. Buktinya, sudah 8 lagu berputar di telinganya namun ia belum menemukan ujung pantai.

Kemudian Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berjalan kearah mesin pengambil minuman. Ia berfikir mungkin beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali. Setelah mengambil minuman yang terjatuh, ia segera meminum air isotonic tersebut sedikit terburu-buru.

Namun ia berhenti tiba-tiba saat melihat seorang pemuda dipinggir pantai berjalan melewati batas aman pantai.

"Hei Kau!"

Jongin berteriak namun pemuda itu seolah tak dengan sedikit berdecak, Ia menghampiri pemuda itu hingga menyisakan jarak kurang lebih 2 meter dibelakang pemuda itu.

"Hei Kau! Berhenti!"

Kali ini pemuda itu berhenti. Ia terdiam saat mendengar teriakan Jongin. Kakinya sudah terendam oleh air laut hingga setengah betisnya, membuat celana dan juga sepatunya basah. Kepalanya menunduk hingga poninya jatuh menggantung. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap Jongin yang tengah berdiri tepat disebelah bendera peringatan batas aman..

"Ada masalah tuan?"

Jongin mendengus kemudian melihat ke kanan dan kirinya sebelum mendekati pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja. Kau melewati batas aman pantai. Apa kau tidak tahu? Ombak besar bisa menghanyutkanmu"

Jongin perlahan meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda tersebut tanpa menghiraukan sepatunya yang sudah terendam oleh air laut dan tatapan heran dari pemuda itu.

Setelah mereka sampai di luar dari batas aman pantai, Jongin menatap pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu menggunakan sweater putih bersih dengan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya dan memakan celana cream dengan sepatu berwarna putih. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya hitam kelam, pipinya sedikit tembam dan bola matanya bulat besar.

"Tuan .. Ada apa?"

Jongin tersadar saat suara lembut pemuda itu menyapanya. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku baru melihatmu disini. Siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat penuda itu sedikit tersentak kemudian ia menunjukan senyumannya. Senyuman yang membuat Jongin tak berkutik dan tiba-tiba menjadi patung disana.

"Aku .. Do Kyungsoo"

Jongin mengangguk kecil. Kemudian ia melihat kesekelilingnya. Hari bertambah sore, langit sudah bewarna jingga dan matahari sudah setengah terbenam. Ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Kyungsoo, dimana rummahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."

Namun sebuah gelengan pelan dan senyuman manis menjadi jawaban untuk Jongin. Ia memasukan tangannya pada saku sweaternya

"Tak usah, tuan .."

Jongin hanya terdiam menatap senyuman itu. Senyuman manis yang berhasil menghentikan waktunya untuk beberapa saat. Namun kemudian ia menatap manic bulat tersebut

"Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk ia kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini senyumannya berbeda. Senyuman tipis setipis benang.

"Aku tinggal di sekitar sini .."

"O-oh .."

Jongin hanya dapat mengaruk tengkuknya canggung. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah laut lepas. Ia menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya ia tak enak hati jika meninggalkan pemuda ini disini sendirian. Tapi .. mau bagaimana lagi ..

"Yasudah .. Aku pulang dulu .."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ia menatap kepergian Jongin dengan mata jernihnya. Senyuman tipis itu belum menghilang. Dan Jongin sesekali menoleh kebelakangnya memastikan keadaan pemuda tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya ia melambaikan tangannya dan tidak menoleh lagi.

Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya yang membalas lambaian Jongin. Senyuman tipis itu perlahan pudar karena Jongin sudah tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin seperti itu lagi dihari-hari dan minggu-minggu selanjutnya. Jogging di sore hari menuju tempat yang sama dan kembali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang terduduk di pasir putih pantai.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Kyungsoo .."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil pada Jongin yang kini berjalan kearahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki itu dibanjiri peluh di dahi dan sekitar lehernya. Tangannya menggenggam minuman isotonic dan sebuah handuk kecil.

"Jongin .."

Kyungsoo bergumam pelan kemudian menatap kembali kearah laut lepas. Ia menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya serta menggerak-gerakan rambutnya. Kyungsoo tak menyadari seseorang dengan sepatu olahraganya sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat indah.

"Kau menyukai pantai?"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya kemudian mengangguk dan bergumam pelan. Jemarinya perlahan menari-nari di pasir putih pantai, membuat pola-pola tak beraturan disana.

"Aku selalu disini .."

Jongin menatapi Kyungsoo yang kini menunduk memperhatikan gerakan jemarinya pada pasir putih. Rambut hitamnya jatuh tergantung dan matanya melihat pola yang dibuatnya di atas pasir.

"Kyungsoo .. Maaf. Tapi .. mengapa kau selalu disini saat sore hari?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian menghentikan gerakan jemarinya pada pasir putih pantai.

"Entahlah .."

Mata Jongin mengikuti pergerakan Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri dari duduknya. Jongin mendongak saat sebuah tangan terulur kearahnya.

"Mau kutunjukan sesuatu, Jongin?"

Senyum cerah Jongin merekah. Dengan sekejap mata ia menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo dan ikut berdiri saat dirinya ditarik oleh pemilik tangan yang lebih kecil darinya.

.

.

Jongin menatap kagum pada pemandangan dihadapannya. Kyungsoo membawanya ketempat yang paling indah seumur hidupnya. Mereka berdiri di ujung bukit dengan tebing curam yang terbentur ombak dibawahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan tangannya. Ia berada di tanah paling ujung dari Bukit. Memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin yang berhembus cukup Kencang.

Jongin melihat punggung Kyungsoo. Bayangan pemuda itu cukup panjang mengingat matahari sudah setengah terbenam. Dan wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis sembari menoleh padanya membuatnya seakan lupa cara untuk bernafas.

"Jongin .. Kemari"

Kyungsoo menggerakan tangannya. Mengajak Jongin bergabung dengannya di badian paling ujung dari bukut. Jongin tersenmyum menyambutnya, kemudian ia berdiri tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo yang tengah merentangkan tangannya kembali.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jongin berbisik sedikit sensual di telinga Kyungsoo membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak namun kemudian tersenyum kecil. Tangannya merentang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Sama-sama menikmati angin yang berhembus serta pemandangan yang indah.

Semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa diperintahkan. Mereka saling memungut satu sama lain. Dengan lengan Kyungsoo yang kini melingkar dengan nyaman di leher Jongin dan tangan Jongin yang mengelus pelan pinggang ramping Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka.

Nafas terengah saling berkejaran terdengar saat mereka melepaskan pungutan yang cukup panas tersebut. Wajah Kyungsoo sedikit memerah ia menatap Jongin dengan malu-malu sebelum akhirnya Jongin menyatukan dahi Keduanya.

Ia membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sesuatu dengan perasaan hangat yang mendalam.

"Kyungsoo … I Love You .."

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tak pernah sesenang ini saat di tempat kerjanya. Ia selalu tersenyum sepanjang hari. Mungkin kejadian dua hari lalu membuatnya seperti ini. Dua hari lalu .. Sudah dua hari Jongin tidak bertemu Kyungsoo .. Jika Di ingat-ingat, Jongin bahkan lupa meminta nomor ponsel ataupun alamat pemuda itu.

Huft ~ Lain kali ingatkanlah dia ..

Rapat di Kantor selesai pukul 2 siang dan membuatnya bisa pulang lebih awal dari sebelumnya. Senyumnya mengembang. Ia sudah merencanakan untuk Jogging sore hari ini dan untuk bertemu Kyungsoo pastinya.

Perjalanan pulang dari kantornya membuat jantungnya berdebar tanpa sebab. Ia tak sabar bertemu dengan pemuda bermata bulat indah kesukaannya. Namun sialnya, Mobilnya terkena macet kali ini.

Jongin mendesah malas kemudian membuka kaca jendela mobilnya. Memandang hamparan pasir pantai putih dan lautan yang tampak tenang membawa kedamaian. Mengingatkannya pada Kyungsoo…

Suara klakson dari belakangnya membuatnya sedikit terperenjat kemudian dengan segera melajukan kembali mobilnya. Jongin terus tersenyum kecil sembari menikmati angin yang berhembus, semua isi kepalanya penuh dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kyungsoo.

.

.

Matanya terpejam. Pegangannya pada tali ayunan pohon yang baru saja dibuatnya dan Jongin dua hari lalu mengerat. Ia berayun-ayun kecil dibantu dengan kakinya. Angin sore ini cukup menyejukan suasana hatinya.

Kyungsoo.

Ia tersenyum tipis sembari membuka matanya. Wajahnya tersinari oleh sinar matahari sore. Ada yang sedikit berbeda dari wajahnya kali ini .. Bibir merah itu terlihat pucat serta tatapan matanya yang sayu dan kulitnya yang sedkit memucat.

"Jongin .."

Ia bergumam pelan. Kakinya bersiap untuk mengayunkan ayunan yang ia duduki. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis, air mata perlahan menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Maafkan aku .."

Kakinya berayun dan dalam sekejap mata Kyungsoo sudah tak berada lagi di ayunan tersebut. Menyisakan ayunan kosong yang berayun pelan ditemani beberapa helai daun yang terbawa angin.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah siap dengan sepatu olahraganya, ia tersenyum senang saat bayangan kyunsoo tak sengaja terlintas dibenaknya. Ahh .. ia sudah sangat merindukan pemuda manis itu.

Ia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu dibalik saku sweaternya untuk Kyungsoo. Sesuatu yang ia yakin Kyungsoo akan menyukainya.

Ia yakin akan itu ..

.

.

Matanya mencari kesana kemari ditemani tubuhnya yang ikut berputar-putar. Keringat sudah membasahi dahi dan lehernya. Nafasnya sudah terengah-engah. Ia sudah mencapai ujung bukit tempat mereka bertemu terakhir kali, namun ia tak kunjung menemukan apa yang menjadi tujuannya.

Kemana kau? Kyungsoo?

Jongin akhirnya terdiam mengatur nafasnya. Ia sudah mencari Kyungsoo dari pantai hingga keatas bukit ini, namun tak kunjung menemukan Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit menggeram sembari meremas celana pendeknya.

"Jongin .."

Suara tersebut langsung membuat tubuh Jongin mendadak tegang dan berdiri tegak. Ia segera membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Kyungsoo .."

Dengan segera Jongin berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan membawa pemuda tersebut dalam pelukan hangatnya. Jongin khawatir. Sangat. Namun hatinya cukup lega saat menemukan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap Jongin yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Jongin begitu khawatir padanya.

"Bodoh .."

Dahi jongin berkerut. Matanya memancarkan tanda Tanya yang besar dan terus menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tengah berjalan kearah ajunan pohon lalu duduk disana.

"Apa? Aku? Bodoh?"

Raut wajah kebingunggannya semakin mengental saat melihat Kyungsoo yang kini tengah terkekeh kearahnya sembari berayun-ayun kecil.

"Hmm .. Kau Bodoh Jongin"

Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh. Kaki berhenti mengayun dan mengajak Jongin untuk mendekat kearahnya. Jongin menurut dan berjalan kearah pemuda itu, berdiri dihadapannya dan menatap matanya yang bersinar.

Dahi Jongin kembali berkerut saat menyadari wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat. Matanya, terlihat kosong. Bibir merahnya menjadi pink pudar. Ia meletakan punggung tangannya didahi pemuda itu. Memeriksa keadaannya.

"Kau dingin. Apa kau sakit?"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak. Matanya membulat lucu kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggeleng. Pemuda itu menunduk terkekeh pelan dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Kau yakin?"

"hmm"

Jongin terdiam saat wajahnya tertangkup kedua telapak tangan mungil yang sedikit dingin. Kata-kata yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya hilang begitu saja karena tatapan teduh dari Kyungsoo.

"Jongin .."

"Hm?"

Tangan Kyungsoo perlahan merambat naik pada leher belakang Jongin. Membuat Jongin sedikit tertarik kebawah hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Jongin .. I Love You .."

Bisikan pelan itu seakan sebuah melodi yang sangat indah terdengar di telinga Jongin. Tubuhnya terdiam. Matanya menatap dalam kedua mata bulat yang sedikit berkaca-kaca dihadapannya.

"Love You More .. Kyungsoo"

Kedua bibir itu bersatu. Memungut satu sama lain dengan lembut, sangat lembut. Pungutan itu bertahan lama, hingga Jongin melepasnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah terengah dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kemudian tangan Jongin beralih mengambil sesuatu pada saku sweaternya, sebuah gelang tali. Kyungsoo melihat benda itu, benda itu bukan gelang tali biasa, di gelang tersebut terukir namanya dan Jongin seperti sengaja khusus dibuatkan untuk mereka berdua.

Jongin meraih tangannya dan memasangkan gelang tersebut pada pergelangannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum sembari menatap matanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melihat gelang yang terpasang sempurna di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, aku sengaja membuatnya .. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemuimu dua hari kemarin .."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Terimakasih .. Aku menyukainya .."

Ia terkekeh pelan sembari berjalan keujung bukit. Kekehan yang terdengar seperti lagu indah yang berputar di telinga Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan memandang laut luas. Ia menyukai laut, ia menyukai langit, ia menyukai pantai, ia menyukai sore hari dan sunset dari atas bukit ini, dan ia menyukai seorang .. Kim Jongin..

Jongin memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Kyungsoo, membuat wajah manisnya tersenyum. Jongin melirik sekilas wajah Kyungsoo sebelum kembali memandang hamparan laut yang luas.

Matahari yang sudah hampir tenggelam membuat langit berwarna jingga indah. Dan kyungsoo kembali tersenyum tangannya mengenggam erat tangan Jongin yang memeluknya dan membuat Jongin turut tersenyum.

Mereka menikmati pemandangan sunset yang indah bersama, ditemani dengan hembusan angin yang menyejukan.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan bergandengan menyusuri pantai, menikmati angin malam yang berhembus cukup kencang hari ini. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Jongin, kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah hampir jam 7 malam .."

Jongin tersenyum kemudian menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu .."

Kyungsoo menunduk dan sedikit menoleh kearah lain. Ia menggigit bibirnya, kemudian ia berhenti tiba-tiba dan membuat Jongin juga berhenti dan menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa? Apa perkataanku ada yang salah?"

Ia memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo dan sedikit menunduk untuk bisa melihat wajahnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, ia masih menggigit bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian ia mendongak menatap Jongin.

Bukan tatapan seperti biasanya, kali ini ia menatap jongin dengan sendu.

"Jongin .. pulanglah .."

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kemapa Kyungsoo .. mengusirnya?

"Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk kemudian menggelang lemah.

"Cukup pergi .."

Ucapnya pelan.

"Kyungsoo .."

Ia mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo sehingga matanya dapat menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sedikit meredup, tidak secerah biasanya.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kemudian tangannya perlangan memeluk pinggang Jongin. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada lelaki itu.

"Jongin .."

Tangannya perlahan naik hingga menyentuh bahu Jongin dan memeluknya erat kemudian sedikit meremas bagian belakang sweater Jongin. Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo tak kalah eratnya, ia mengusap pelan surai hitam legam Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Ya?"

Jongin bergumam pelan. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mendongak menatap Jongin, tangannya yang bercahaya mengusap pelan pipi Jongin. Wajahnya yang tersenyum manis juga bercahaya. Tak hanya tangan dan wajahnya, seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo bercahaya. Membuat Jongin menatapnya heran.

"Kyungsoo, kau-"

"Ssst.."

Kedua ibu jari Kyungsoo menutup mulut Jongin. Jongin terdiam saat kedua ibu jari tersebut mengusap pelan bibirnya. Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, Terimakasih .."

Kyungsoo berucap pelan padanya.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku .."

"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku .."

"Terimakasih sudah membuatku merasakan perasaan yang hangat ini .."

"Terimakasih sudah membuatku jatuh cinta .."

Kyungsoo menghentikan usapannya pada wajah Jongin kemudian tangannya merambat menuju kelaian rambut jongin dan berhenti di belakang lehernya. Ia berjingjit dan berbisik pelan sebelum akhirnya mencium Jongin dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu .. Selamat tinggal .."

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun di pagi harinya. Ia bangun lalu sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya kemudian matanya melihat ke sekitarnya, ini di pantai. Dan .. kemana kyungsoo?

Matanya membulat,kepalanya menoleh kesana dan kemari. Ia berdiri dengan cepat, Kyungsoo tidak ada dimanapun. Kemudian ia menoleh kebelakang dan sedikit mendongakan kepalanya.

Bukit itu ..

Kai segera berlari kearah Bukit yang ada cukup jauh darinya. Bisa saja, Kyungsoo-nya ada di atas bukit itu.

.

.

Nafasnya terengah saat mencapai puncak dari bukit tersebut. Kai mendongak dan seketika tatapannya menjadi kosong ..

Rumput hijau yang menghiasi bukit ini menghilang. Bunga-bunga yang ada di sekitarnya layu. Dan bahkan Pohon besar yang menjadi poin utama ujung bukit ini pun mati.

Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan sebuah ayunan sederhana. Ayunan yang ia buat bersama Kyungsoo beberapa hari lalu. Namun bukan itu yang membuat matanya berkaca-kaca saat ini.

Melainkan sebuah nisan yang terpahat rapih dan sedikit tertutupi pasir yang ada dibawah ayunan tersebut.

Jongin jatuh terduduk dihadapan hisan tersebut, air matanya menetes namun tatapannya tetap tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap nisan tersebut dengan sayang.

 _._

 _RIP_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _12 April 1993 ~ 10 May 2014_

 _._

Jongin melihat kalender yang ada pada jam tangannya. Hari ini tanggal 10 May. Tepat 2 tahun kematian Kyungsoo..

Angin berhembus lembut seakan membelai rambutnya. Jongin mendongak mendapati sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah membelai rambutnya lembut dan tersenyum kearahnya ..

"Jongin .. Aku mencintaimu .."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T**

 **H**

 **E**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **..**

 **A/N :**

 **Hallo semuanya~ Saya comeback di awal May ini :3**

 **Apa ada yang merindukan saya? #gaada :P**

 **Ahaha, sudahlah~**

 **Maafkan saya harus hiatus beberapa bulan ini dikarenakan tugas akhir saya membuat scrip film XD**

 **Sebagai gantinya, saya mempersembahkan fanfiction ini untuk kalian semua sekaligus tanda permintaan maaf saya.**

 **Untuk segala kekurangan dalam fanfiction ini saya minta maaf, karena saya langsung mengetik fanfiction ini tanpa edit / #deepbow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For the last~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to Review? ^^  
**


End file.
